Just What The Doctor Ordered
by MsAnimanga
Summary: Maura helps Jane with her tension after a long day of working and trying not to jump the ME. For Day 9 of my Rizzoli and Isles Season 2 Drabble Countdown Challenge.


****This was written for my Season 2 Countdown Challenge, the prompt was "Maura helps Jane with her tension". It** can be considered a sequel to Tension, but it also works as a stand-alone piece. I don't know, I can't think of anything else to tell you. This drabble wrote itself…I'll just leave it here and walk away.**

Jane pulled into Maura's driveway, resting her forehead on the steering wheel for a while before moving to open the door.

It had been a ridiculously long day, and Maura had only made it longer with the enticing sway of her hips and her perfectly toned legs.

Jane could have sworn that the woman was doing it on purpose, but she was sure that Maura couldn't be aware of her attraction to her…or the way that she pushed Jane's buttons when she sat on her desk, crossing and uncrossing those legs...

The detective pushed the thought from her mind and grabbed the overnight bag from the passenger seat of her car. It was going to be a long night, but it would only be longer if she kept dwelling on her…need.

Maura answered the door cheerily in a small black nightgown. Jane was sure that Maura was replaced with an evil succubus or something. Jesus Christ.

"Hey, Maura, sorry I'm late, I had to take a shower before coming over." Jane followed Maura in and shut the door behind her, dropping her overnight bag beside the couch.

"That's fine, Jane, I was just getting ready to go to bed. I thought that you might just want to get some rest, you looked so…tense today." Maura smiled innocently, but Jane could have sworn that she saw a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I- guess…I think…it's just, I was really tired, and my muscles kind of hurt, and…I probably just slept wrong or something, I'll be fine."

"Well, the guest bathroom is not under any construction, you can change in there, if you would like. I'll get into bed to wait for you. It's been quite a long day for me, as well." Maura smiled and disappeared into the bedroom, leaving Jane to wonder if she knew just how long the day had been for her.

After changing quickly into a pair of shorts and her favorite worn t-shirt, Jane walked into the bedroom quietly, assuming that Maura was already asleep. The lights were out and Maura was lying quietly on her side of the bed.

Jane slid in beside the ME, settling comfortably before closing her eyes. The movement beside her snapped her eyes to attention again, and the calf that slid along her own caused another jolt of arousal to wash through her. She had just begun to calm the mess of nerves that she had become, and Maura had unraveled her all over again. Her calf tensed as the ME's leg moved flush against hers, followed by Maura's soft voice.

"Are you all right, Jane? You're not still tense, are you? I thought that you might relax a bit if you had a chance to just lie down…" Maura's breathing stirred the brunette hair, and she swore that she could feel the warmth of her words against her ear.

"I- I'm still a little…yeah, I'm…" Jane fought to find the words, her mind muddled as she lay next to the object of her affections- the very woman that was now ghosting a line along her stomach with her fingers.

"Can I help you with your…tension, Jane?" Maura breathed the words, a husk in her voice, as she trailed her finger up Jane's arm.

"I- Maura, are you…?" Jane tensed, holding her breath as Maura's hand stilled.

"Am I what, Jane?" The ME smiled into the dark, moving slowly so as not to frighten the woman beside her. They had skirted around this for so long, and Maura was tired of teasing the poor detective, she was going to blow a gasket if she carried on any longer.

"Just say 'yes', Jane. If you want me to…" Maura played with the hem of Jane's shirt carefully, allowing Jane a moment to think while still sending her heart into overdrive.

"Yes." Jane rasped without thinking, letting her breath out in a woosh when Maura slipped her hand beneath her t-shirt slowly, resting her fingertips against Jane's ribs.

Her caramel locks fell against Jane's face as she brought her lips inches away from the detectives, silently asking for permission- the 'yes' wasn't enough, apparently, and Jane moved forward to connect their lips, confirming her acquiescence.

The ME straddled Jane's slim waist, kissing her intently when a curious tongue slipped into her mouth. Maura slid her hands up the detective's torso, taking the light fabric of her t-shirt along for the ride.

They parted briefly, and Jane moved up, allowing for her shirt to be lifted off and placed gently on the bedside table- Maura was not a messy person, in any situation.

Jane grinned at the gesture, only to grin wider when the ME's nightgown joined her shirt. Maura pressed Jane into the mattress, meeting her lips once again. Her warm lips trailed along Jane's neck, not stopping until they found refuge, wrapped around a pert nipple.

The detective groaned, clenching her jaw as Maura's tongue circled around the dark bud, before letting go with a pop and continuing its descent down her lanky body.

Jane was wound up long before she entered the ME's home, and Maura's pace was making her head spin. She arched her back as the ME finally reached the line of her shorts, trailing her tongue along the waistband.

"May I…?" Maura looked up at Jane with fierce eyes, biting her lip as they locked gazes. Jane whimpered uncharacteristically and lifted her hips, gulping as the last garments keeping her from Maura were removed.

The sudden feeling of a hot, wet tongue along her thigh sent another whimper from Jane into the air, and the ME smiled at the sounds she was bringing out from the usually controlled detective. She was melting before Maura, and it was absolutely delicious to watch.

A simple sweep of Maura's skilled tongue through Jane's folds tore a moan from the brunette's throat, and the euphony of sounds that followed pushed Maura further.

Jane's scarred hands gripped the sheets as Maura found the bundle of nerves that she was searching for, circling it gently before sucking, earning a guttural moan from Jane once again. A shudder swept through Jane's body, Maura's name escaping her lips as a reverent whisper.

The caramel blonde kept up the electrifying motions until Jane collapsed against the mattress again, limbs limp and chest heaving. A beautiful sigh escaped the detective, and Maura swallowed her breath with a searing kiss, licking her lips as she watched Jane react to tasting herself on the ME's full lips.

"Hmm.." Maura stared at the detective thoughtfully, earning a lazy grin.

"What?" Jane blinked slowly, not yet recovered and delightfully relaxed.

"I was just wondering…would you say that you're not tense anymore, detective?" Maura smiled playfully, earning the chuckle from the brunette beneath her.

"Not at all, Doctor; you certainly know how to help a patient with her tension."

And with that, the detective flipped a surprised ME onto her back, putting her newly relaxed muscles to use.


End file.
